The Men of Letters- Business
by shutupsam
Summary: 1953: John Winchester wakes up in a church in his 20- year old body. When meeting a trio, which insists of Jodie Sands, his father Henry Winchester and a priest's daughter, John immediately recognises a connection to those people. Together with them he hurls himself into the secrets of the mysterious society "Men of Letters".


„Sir? Sir? Wake up!"

The young man with black hair opened slowly his eyes being woken up by the strict voice next to his ear, yawning and stretching. "Sir? Are you alright? What are you doing in our church?", the priest seemed to be stressed of not knowing what to do with the stranger, who apparently slept all night long on one of the benches in his beloved church. The stranger sat up, when it finally hit him where he was. "What year?", the stranger's voice was scratchy and deep. The priest was confused. Those homeless persons got more and more weird every day. "Sir, we have 1952!", the vicar answered with unsettledness. The black-haired man, who seemed so far away from reality jumped up, beginning to curse. The priest was no longer patient. "Sir, I'm sorry, but if you use words like this, in the holy church, I have to expulse you!" But that wasn't really necessary. The man stormed outside, without even saying a word. "Is he away?", a young voice said, coming from the altar. "Yes, sweetheart he is.", the father answered and with a concentrated face he collected the blankets and cushion, which were still lying on the bench and ground. Now a girl, around 20, showed up. She wasn't very tall, but indeed, her aura made her feel tall. The first impression of her being shy faded away immediately, when she pulled out one of her cigarettes, before lighting it up. "Margaret", the priest sighed. His daughter was a sweet, religious girl, but unbelievably stubborn sometimes. "You can't smoke in our church!" Rolling her eyes the strawberry-blonde haired girl threw the cigarette away and her ice blue eyes met her father's grey ones. "I'm meeting up with Henry and Josie any moment, sooo", she began but the vicar interrupted her. "Young woman, I don't know, what I should think about this Josie and Henry…they seem so…gentile. In fact, all men and women of letters, they" "They could have a bad influence on me, blah, blah, see you later", with this words Margaret stormed outside, like the stranger earlier.

John was confused. The last thing he remembered was talking to that douchebag of an "angel"(or whatever it was, John didn't believe there existed angels anywhere) called Gabriel and now? He was stuck in 1953. But if that wasn't enough, he was also in his old body again. In a body of a 20 year old. Being able to do a little bit of mathematics, John knew, something was wrong. His birth year was definitely 1954. That means, he wasn't even born, but he is 20…Lost in his confusing thoughts, John didn't give any attention on literally anything. He was about to hyperventilate and sat down on a bench to collect his thoughts. One thing was sure. He was in 1952 and he had no clue, why or how. Back...or more later in 1974, he just got to know that lovely girl Mary and her family, who he really found interesting and he had to admit, he probably wanted more than a normal friendship. John talked only twice with her and her parents, but the aura she spread was wayward. John's eyes wandered around, passively watching the people in his home town Normal. But suddenly his attention was distracted by two women and one serious looking man. The one woman had dark red hair and red lipstick. The other one's hair was also red, but light more blonde. She had no make-up on, but she was still beautiful. And well, the man, John saw on the other side of the street, this man, he seemed so familiar to John with his black hair and his gentle looking face, which was mixed with a oh so- well-known strict face expression. The three of them seemed all to be very keyed-up. Even more of a reason of John to quickly escape.

"He's here", Margaret whispered, watching the confused man on the other side of the street out of her eye's corner. "He inherited your good looking- gene", Josie laughed and making Henry blush. Margaret saw, how uncomfortable Henry felt, so she took his arm and leaded him, with Josie to a diner, which just opened. "C'mon let's have breakfast first before we, yeah you know what!" Johnnie Ray's 'Here I am- brokenhearted' sounded dull through the loudspeaker of the old radio. The diner smelled like cheap cleaning agent and bacon. The group of three sat down on the desk right in front of the window and ordered their breakfast, except for Henry, who only wanted a black coffee. "Hey, aren't you hungry?", Josie asked worryingly. "You also wouldn't be hungry, if you suddenly see your son in front of you", Henry hissed and began sipping on his hot coffee. Margaret only raised her shoulders and started to eat. As a kid of a priest, she had great manners. So first of all, she laid the napkin on her lap, when she took fork and knife and began to eat her bacon & egg. "Would you believe, that demon yesterday nearly escaped me and Father Simon could speak the exorcism spell in the last minute and bam, the demon dropped dead", the priest's daughter was a woman with great manners, but she could never shut up, what annoyed Josie and Henry, both Men of Letters very much. Margaret Odolivan wasn't a Woman of Letters now, but she was on her best way to one. She experienced the secret society after her and her dad, who was very suspicious towards everyone talking to demons, met Henry. Henry Winchester was a good looking, tall guy, who left his family early to learn the secrets of the society, like his dad did. And Josie…no one really knew, who or what Josie was.

"Finished?"; Henry asked and Josie and Margaret, both with happy red faces, nodded paying the waitress the money and little bit more, before they left.

The confused young men from the future watched the trio driving away in a black Chrystler Imperial. "Goddammit!", John cursed and decided to go to the diner, the trio just visited. Something in him, more like an intuition told him to follow these people. Especially the tall, black-haired man John was taken with. He had something on him, which reminded John very much of himself. Stepping into the diner, John immediately felt like in his childhood, when his dad took him with into one of this. The young man sat down on the counter and waited for the young blonde and busty waitress. "Hello sir, what can I do for you?", she said ina squeaky voice, bouncing up and down. "Erm..coffee, please!", that was the first time John spoke, after being zapped in the past. His voice sounded abnormally husky and deep. He saw the waitress smiling, when she turned around, when she promised him to be back soon. Her apron was a light yellow, which emphasized her curves only more. John thanked her and took a sip. He imagined how it would be to sit here with Mary. Mary. John exactly pictured her in his head. Her soft, blonde her. Her eyes, blue like ice. And her face, innocent like an angel ones. His look wandered to the desk, where the weird trio sat a few minutes ago. On it lay a bag, he earlier saw being carried by the strawberry blonde- lady. Looking around, if anyone's watching him, he walked over and grabbed the bag, trying to focus his eyes on the street, through the panorama window. An old lady looked at him weirdly, but he only smiled in a nice way every young man would smile at an old lady and went to his desk again. John opened the black bag and pulled out a book with blank pages. He went through the book and when he finally found a page, where something was written on, he was so distracted by it, so he didn't notice someone behind him. "I guess that's mine", a female voice said behind him, making him startle. John turned around and saw the light red haired beauty from earlier. "I'm….s..sorry", he stuttered, putting the book back in the bag. His hands began to sweat and left marks on the leather bag, when he handed it to the girl. "Thank you, John", she smiled and wanted to turn around, but John grabbed her waist in the last minute. "Stop…you know my name?" He could see her sighing and cursing silently.

"Look…John..I can't tell you what's going on and I know everything is confusing…but...you have to…cope somehow..", Margaret began. She looked in John's eyes, which seemed lost and sad. Her kindness took the upper hand and the soon-to-be woman of letters told John about a motel, her best friend and he could stay at. After Margaret introduced herself, John began to like her. Her eyes were bright and even if she wasn't a woman, who attached importance to style or makeup, she had something, that attracted John pretty much. When the young Winchester had finished his cup of coffee, Margaret accompanied him to the motel. It was an old house, painted inan ugly yellow and it seemed to break through. "Listen, we will meet soon again, it won't be so nice as now and…John, take care okay?", she slowly bent forward and aspirated a kiss on his cheek. John wanted to answer, but she was already gone.


End file.
